dragonologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonsbreath
There are many regular sorts of dragons possible, and there are many sorts of dragons possible with honed colonic breath attacks; like flaming plasma. As Dragonologists it is our duty to be aware, machinate, and protect not only ourselves but the denizens of our villages (be they villages, towns, or even cities) by defending ourselves from such chaos. Older dragons After a dragon has survived a few decades Dragon Slayers and Dragon Hunters alike will frolic and venture to best the beasts. Most will probably have to fend off a dragon that doesn't know it's own strength. That'd be vsing a dragon with one of the below breath attacks. Older dragons will have mastered those/that tactic and would have to be taken down in legions of warriors/soldiers. Because the dragon would not only use its breath attack again but it learned how to use it cunningly. For instance the younger dragons may have flew up into the air and then breathed splinters of wood from a cart they mistakenly chomped at - so the dragon, with its untrained speed, may have stopped its mid-flight to do so at any enemy before itself. An older dragon learned to use it's speed to its advantage and didn't merely stop but ensued mayhem by seismic prowls beneath its body as it flew by to just snarf the cart to spew after a winding arc/or somersault up high backflipping to a well balanced degree of evolution... that no one was capable of dismaying. With that the best dragons would learn how to crash land, stomp the ground, body slam, claw, gash, ravage the lands and even the armies within its range (or decisional). List of things dragons spew out at their targets * A glob of molten steel. * A cone of wooden splinters. * Water. * Boiling water. * River slime infested with disease and insects. * Splinters of bones. * Splinters of bone charged with negative energy. * Gas that melts organic materials. * Boiling blood. * A gas that transforms victims into statues of silver or gold. * A plague of flesh eating flies. * Intoxicating gas. * Stream of poison. * Flaming plasma. * Wave of necrotic energy that turns its victims into zombies. * A cone of rocks. * A swarm of scorpions. * A healing breath. * Boiling vomit. * Giant bubbles that trap victims and then cause them to float away. * A chocolate sauce that is actually a magical laxative… * Glue or sticky webs. * The angry ghosts of prior victims. * Boiling pitch, tar, or lead. * Elemental earth, similar to concrete, that encases victims. * A splurge of blood. * The sickeningly undigested remains of earlier victims. * Pure phlogiston. * Pure negative energy. * Pepper spray. * Lasers. * A cloud of cyanide causing paralysis and possibly intestinal disorders. * A spray of coralline algae which hardens over the victims. * A stream of sharpened oyster shells. * A jet of phosphyre. * A line of enervation. * A cone of blinding white light. * A sphere of cacophonous sound. * A ray of enervation and enfeebling. * A swarm of locusts, wasps, or bees. * Superheated sand or pebbles. * Poisonous spittle. * A cloud of disintegration foam. * A flaming sphere with a time delayed explosion effect. * An invisible psionic blast. * A petrifying blast of sand. * A windstorm or whirlwind. * A blast of hot, armor piercing, sand. * A hailstorm of frozen unholy water. * Webs of constricting razorwire. * The life draining shadows of departed loved ones who pass through you in soul-numbing swoops. * A cloud of spores that germinate, network, and constrict just below the surface of the victim’s skin. * Motes of sticky darkness. * A wave of rust that only destroys metal. * Caustic fire that burns paper and other consumables but leaves flesh intact. * A green blast that causes plants to grow and constrict victims. * Desiccating heat that scorches hair and dries out creatures with bodies formed from liquids. * Radioactive mutation breath that causes cancers and uncontrolled growth of hair, skin, and pustules. * A sonic boom, shattering glass for miles and summoning allies. * Time shifting breath. * A cone of localized vacuum, doing cold and suffocation damage. * A blast of magnetism which immobilizes foes in metal armor and disarms those with metal weapons. * Effervescing and admixing potions. * Mirror surfaced shards. * Light, pure and white. * Globs of pasty tissue which swiftly form into hostile duplicates of the victims. * Crackling motes of elemental energy which make victims a deadly threat to anyone they touch. * Purple fire. * Searing acid that burns the victims every round until washed away. * Bubbles like soap, but when they pop, they explode. * Fearful roar, turning those who hear it into cowards. * A vacuum centered on a target that draws everything not nailed down (including allies) to him/her at hurricane speed. * A breath-stealing mist which drowns its victims as if they have already held their breath for twice their moment. * A wave of hunger so intense that it fatigues its victims, causes them to feast upon the fallen, and rise as ghouls under the dragon’s control. * A clear gas like rippled glass that renders all living things invisible to the afflicted. * Suffocating charcoal dust.